Las 2 caras
by When you dont lie me
Summary: Las guerras dejan cicatrices, resultan profundas y dolorosas, a veces no quieres que nadie las intente sanar. Afrontar la muerte de un ser querido es difícil y eso lo sabe George. Son las 2 caras de las monedas que el ríe y tu lloras.


**Mi segunda historia y trata** **sobre mis Weasley favoritos, los gemelos, es el como George afrontó la muerte de su hermano, en mi loca imaginación Harry va con ellos.**

 **Disclaimer: ni los personajes ni el potterverso son míos, pertenecen a J.K Rowling**

 **Advertencia: Muerte de Fred, posible mención del duelo y la depresión que conlleva, la relación de Harry y George tal vez se convierta en otro fic, Fred y George solo tenían relación de hermanos.**

 **Quiero agradecer a:**

 **Issa Swan De Cullen**

 **.**

 **Kothaax3**

 **Por darle favorito o seguir mi otra historia "La reencarnación" os invito a leerla.**

Regresas a casa durante un tiempo y pasas un rato en este lugar que te resulto tan sofocante y pequeño y ahora no puedes sentir a las personas como si fueras un cascarón vacío, buscas ya no sentirte solo e incluso con eso los alejas y cuando vienes cuidas mucho que nadie esté presente en la madriguera, ya no crees poder soportar estar en el departamento, buscas mostrarte fuerte frente a todos pero secretamente quieres que alguien te vea y diga que sabe que no por lo que resulta graciosamente irónico que cuando visites a tu adorada familia solo vengas en las noches para no mostrar tu debilidad cuando sabes que te aceptarán sin dudarlo y decides continuar evitando a tu familia como la peste pelirroja o más parecido a una plaga en tu vida.

Recuerdas que se menciona a un espejo de oesed el cual viste en persona, muestra lo que anhelas con todo tu corazón por lo que hace muchos años cuando tu otra mitad pelirroja se encontraba viva lograste verte a ti junto con tú persona más querida fundando su propio negocio, se mostraban tan felices en el reflejo con el brillante cabello de tu hermano y el tuyo entremezclándose y cayendo con gracia sobre sus rostros, portaban unos trajes de color y que no eran usados sino comprados por ustedes, sonreían inmensamente y los ojos tenían un brillo muy especial lo que terminaba la imagen.

Llegaron a su habitación y le pidió a su hermano lo que había visto en el bendito espejo y cuando le relato una imagen tan similar a lo que el alcanzo a percibir en esa superficie se sorprendió gratamente por saber que iban a cumplir su sueño juntos, empezaron a planear como sería, las ventas y productos que crearían para tenerse mutuamente y tener una felicidad ya que se supone muestra el deseo de tu corazón más profundo incluso cuando tu no los conozcas o no lo imagines pero el punto es que resulta sincero.

Lo lograron con el tiempo gracias al dinero que les dio Harry y resulto un momento de felicidad casi absoluta en sus vidas, pero todo eso se derrumbó, le ofreciste irte desesperadamente y que llevaran a Harry a un lugar seguro sin que nadie se enterara. Lo hicieron una vez de la casa de sus tíos y podrían otra así que las personas que resultaban más importantes en tu vida se salvarían, no se debían enterar y estarían a salvo. Solo ustedes y el mundo se podía quebrar bajo muchas cosas pero ellos eran tu mundo por lo que te resultaba de forma más esencial salvarlos, primero ellos y luego todos los demás.

Ya había aceptado y armaban el plan cuidando todos los detalles para no corre riesgo lo que resultaba casi imposible, tenían al niño que vivió por Merlín, pero habían planeado bromas espectaculares con algunas ideas casi imposibles, eran de una extraña forma inteligentes y la gente se preguntaba el porqué de no usarlo en sus estudios, aún con eso todo parecía que iba a salir incluso a duras penas y fue cuando surgió por primera vez una duda en sus planes, o al menos de forma madura, tu hermano Ron si lo llevarían y todo por ser una parte importante en la vida de Harry, no creías que si lo llevaras a él tendrían oportunidad así que sacrificarías todo por salvarlos, pero ellos con su actitud de héroes y su complejo por la salvación de todos, tú tenías claro las prioridades pero al parecer Fred empezaba a dudar y tú sabías la razón.

En la habitación de ambos se encuentra un espejo tapado por una sábana color blanco y un estampado de triángulos en colores alegres que ya están un poco empolvados, fue un regalo que planeabas darle a Fred justo después de la guerra, tal vez eres un masoquista por ver lo que ya nunca podrás volver a tener en vida, la guerra no solo dejo tu pérdida y casi te sientes culpable por tu propia autocompasión, un claro ejemplo de no ser los únicos hermanos perdidos son Colin y Dennis Creevey aquellos chicos de Gryffindor, solo que la gente los ubica más a ustedes por haber sido gemelos, tu hermano y sus amigos fueron personas importantes en la guerra, tenían un negocio e incluso su parecido siempre fue un motivo de broma entre ustedes que utilizaban para molestar a la gente y casi nadie logró identificarlos, si no hubieras perdido la oreja te verías exactamente igual, es algo que duele por no parecerte pero igual te mantiene cuerdo porque es algo marcado.

Tus ojos escosen como siempre pero de una forma más intensa que en el día, no duermes así que tampoco ayuda que sientas que te vas a terminar cayendo de sueño en cualquier lugar por un simple paso de tu persona, se empieza a notar en tu cara por las ojeras que adornan tu rostro, no es muy notorio y agradeces mentalmente a Hermione y a Harry por enseñarte a ocultarlas de una forma muggle que es con maquillaje es una de los mejores inventos en tu criterio. Pero incluso sin él la gran mayoría actualmente tiene ojeras, nadie les pide explicaciones como si fuera algo normal contemplarlas en sus rostros, como si los ojos rojos y la voz quebrada igual, las marcas de lágrimas en las mejillas formaran parte de sus caras permanentemente.

Empiezas a llorar primero en forma pausada y lenta como el hielo que se está derritiendo pero conforme va pasando el tiempo se va acelerando tu llanto hasta tener las mejillas empapadas y de un color escarlata que combina con tus orejas, por alguna razón siempre que lloras te sonrojas, es una mala costumbre de la que Fred se burlaba pero hacía que te rieras y dejaras de llorar, fueron contadas las veces que lloraste porque siempre tenías a esa cabellera pelirroja consolándote. Excepto cuando viste el cadáver de él por primera vez, querías sentarte y solamente lloraste de una forma discreta para tal magnitud, recuerdas solo pequeños pedazos de lo que paso después. Te sobresaltas cuando oyes el sonido de la ventana abriéndose y alguien que entra pausadamente a la habitación por lo que te escondes.

Unos pasos resuenan de forma tan lenta que tienes curiosidad de quien está en estos momentos, la madera casi no rechina por lo que de seguro es una persona delgada o pequeña, tal vez ambos. Una cabellera color azabache y enredada aparece, el sujeto se voltea y logras distinguir a Harry Potter "el niño que vivió "con sus lentes empañados por el cambio de temperatura que sufrieron, sus ojos verdes tienen un brillo de forma tan rara, como si estuviera buscando una salida, la mirada que a veces salía a relucir en Sirius, su capa le queda grande y carga con su escoba. Se cae de rodillas y aún así no provoca un estruendo mayor.

Sientes ganas de salir de donde estas escondido, no entiendes el porqué de tus dudas pero incluso mantienes una respiración de forma alargada para evitar cualquier sonido producido por tu respiración, unos sollozos de forma pausada y constante, parecen estar hechos con un metrónomo solo se rompe la constancia cuando escuchas los susurros con nombres de personas. Sal, solo debes de salir, sentir que incluso al "Niño Dorado" pero nunca fuiste lo suficientemente valiente, resulta una ironía al haber sido puesto en Gryffindor. Ya no puedes soportar sus sollozos que cada vez suenan más desgarradores.

-Harry- voltea de forma tan rápida que parece se va a tronar el cuello, sus ojos parecen cristalizados, marcas de lágrimas recorren sus mejillas en un camino salado, te sientes como un tirano por dejar que llorará de esa forma.

-Lo siento- su voz está igual de rota que él, quizás no tanto, parece que nada podrá sanar lo que tiene. Se levanta con dificultad y camina con vacilación hasta donde te encuentras.

Repite esa frase en forma constante y solo atinas a abrazarlo con un poco de pena, parece un niño pequeño, como cuando murió Sirius pero como si lo hubiera pasado por más de 10 veces seguidas. Las lágrimas empezaron a fluir por tu cara como un poco de hielo que se derrite en tu interior, tan lentamente que si no lloraras tu corazón se congelaría por el ambiente en el que se encuentra. Se consolaron mutuamente durante un rato y por fin los nombres fueron entendibles y cada uno pesaba tanto para Harry como unas pesas que dejan cristales enterrándose.

"Deberías dejar de llorar o puede que de donde este se avergüence de ti y piense en si tanto se esforzaba en hacerte feliz llores por él" era lo que normalmente pensabas pero ahora te das cuenta que muy equivocado estabas, solo necesitas llorar algunas veces y te lo demostraron de forma tan sencilla y ligera en lugar de meses que han pasado, ni siquiera es de tu propia familia así que resulta en un una forma gracioso. Tu sentido del humor de seguro ya se averió porque cosas que no tendrían gracia antes ya son tan irónicamente divertidas.

Son las 2 caras de las monedas, siempre lo fueron pero después de todo es más notario en estos momentos de tu vida porque él murió riendo y tú vives llorando. Es hora de seguir por ti mismo sin depender de alguien solo necesitas más tiempo y compañía de tus seres queridos. Sientes el aire pasar a tu lado y no es como el que ha hecho toda la noche sino que resulta cálido y trae consigo el sonido de una risa de una forma tan conocida para ti que resultaría sacrilegio no reconocerla. Al parecer Harry también por la forma en que reacciona.

-Fred- dejas que su nombre se escape tembloroso como un susurró de tus labios en una forma tan suave que parece flotar por la habitación en la que te encuentras.

Como no pensaste que Fred no te dejaría de una forma tan cruel, quizá solo te acompañe en forma de un recuerdo que buscarás para recordarte que no todo está perdido, su manecilla está viajando pero habrá algún día en el que juntos viajen hacia "casa" juntos. Pero falta un poco de tiempo para eso. No tiene que ser de manera instantánea para que funcione, a veces la tercera es la vencida.

-Travesura…- dejas que el aire se lleve esa simple palabra con tanto significado, esperarás para cuando por fin terminen esa frase tan simple, es una promesa de forma muda que realizas para ti o tal vez para alguien más, pero piensas cumplirla como sea.

Y si te vieras en estos momentos de tu vida en el espejo de oesed estás seguro de que muestra tu reflejo pero junto a esa persona que te arrebato la guerra, tu hermano Fred y los dos juntos una vez más sin tener que pasar por nada y no los separen, ni esa estúpida guerra, el negocio que tenían, solo hay que esperar. Dejarías solamente que alguien se quedara en tu fantasía justo como lo planearon al principio. Vas a esperar toda tu vida si es necesario para lograr eso.

 **Gracias por** **leer toda la historia, si les gusto por favor dejen un review para saber si continuar, si quieren alguna pareja o temática díganme y lo intentare.**

 **Atte. When you dont lie me**


End file.
